Happily Ever After
by Snoweria
Summary: Having his brother taken hostage by Crocodile, a sly man wants to become a King by marrying Princess Vivi. Ace was send out by Crocodile to rescue the cursed Princess Vivi, who is waiting for her true love. Longer summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary,**

Ace, a fearless young man who live a solitary life in the woods with his brother had his life turned upside down, when one day his brother is taken hostage by Crocodile, who wants to marry Princess Vivi in order to become a King. Ace was then send out by Crocodile to rescue Princess Vivi, who is waiting for her true love. After the rescue, while heading back to Crocodile, Ace begin to developing feelings for Vivi, who had fallen for him.

**Hello everyone. **

**Here's a new story I thought of and this time, it's Ace x Vivi. I think they would make a cute couple, so I created this story. I miss Ace so much , and don't worry, this story comes out with happy ending. I hope you guys would enjoy this story. ;)**

**This story is set in a random kingdom, and not in One Piece world. It's kind of like the typical fairytale story with fluff and romance, not too kiddy like Disney, that's why I rated this 'T'. I love Disney don't get me wrong ;)**

**I need a beta to improve this fic, so I hope there will be one of you out there that could help me.**

**I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

A long time ago, there lived a handsome young man who possessed the power of a devil fruit, Mera Mera fruit. Ace was known to be brave, strong, and fearless and with the power of fire within him, he was invincible. 'Fire fist Ace' was what people labeled him as. Most people wouldn't dare to oppose him, and those who were brave enough to challenge him, always ended up defeated and burnt. He lived deep in the woods, away from the small town nearby, with his younger brother, in a tree house his deceased father had left him. Their life was peaceful, doing the usual hunting, eating, drink, sleep and laugh, until one day, his brother disappeared while they were hunting together.

"Damn that Luffy! Always giving me troubles to no ends." He cursed under his breath as he walked around the woods looking for his lost brother, "**Luffy!**" he called out several times, but there still no sign of Luffy.

This wasn't the first time his hopeless little brother got lost in the woods. Luffy had always been bad with directions and Ace blamed himself for not keeping a good eye on him. He looked behind bushes and trees, looking for any sign or trace of him, but there was none. An hour has passed and there was still no sign of Luffy, and Ace was getting worrier every second went by.

'_That guy is sending me to my own grave.'_ He thought to himself, while rubbing his temple with his right hand. _'He's either here in the woods or somewhere goofing around in the town.'_ He sighed at the thought and start walking towards the town.

* * *

><p>He never like the town. Never.<p>

Everyone was staring at him. He sense fear and glares from man, amusement from the children and worst of all… the disturbing stares from women. They were swooning over him, squealing with their annoying high pitch voices "**It's him!"** one yelled, "**He's so cool!**" another yelled."I've always wanted a husband as handsome and as strong as him." He heard some whispered, "Yeah right, but, too bad he's not rich, he's not even working" the other said, which made him frowned at them with disgust. _'Is money really that important?'_ he asked himself.

He felt extremely uncomfortable with all the yelling and stares. Really, can't he just walk peacefully without having to deal with all the annoying attention?

Couldn't stand the crowd any longer, he flee from his spot and hide himself in an empty barrel in a dark narrow street.

Feeling extremely frustrated he muttered, "Kuso, Luffy! Wait till I find you…".

"Fire fist Ace." a low woman voice called out from behind.

'_Shit!'_ he cursed inward while thinking of several ways to escape. How did this one woman manage to track him down? He had always been good at hiding from them, well this one must be an expert.

"Relax, I'm not one of your admirers." She said as if she was reading his mind.

"What do you want?" he asked, didn't even bother to come out of the barrel.

"I assume you are here, looking for your brother?" she answered.

"How do you know?" he asked again.

"He's with us." And with that answer, Ace immediately jumped out of the barrel and caught the sight of an older woman with dark hair who's leaning against the wall of the narrow street. "Where is he?" he asked with a threatening tone, "What are you planning?"

"Come with me, I'll let my boss answer that for you." She replied calmly, not even looking slightly frightened by his tone.

"How would I know if Luffy is really with you?"

"Well, you could look for him for who knows how long and I bet you wouldn't be able to find him." She answered with a smile.

'_She's right…'_

"What is that your boss wanted? Why is Luffy with you lot? Most importantly, who the hell is your boss?" Ace asked, this time with annoyance.

"I told you to come with me, and you'll know."

Ace was thinking hard. What if this was all just a trick? Where was Luffy? Was he really at this woman's place? What if he really was? Leaving him no choice he decided to go with the woman, "Take me to your boss. I expect to see Luffy too, if I don't see him I'll make sure to burn the place down."

The woman smiled and nooded, as she had expected that answer. "Close your eyes, this is going to get a little dizzy." With that said she snapped her hands and in a second Ace felt as his body had been sucked into a different dimension.

* * *

><p>The next thing he knew was he's standing in front of a huge door in a hallway, still feeling a bit nauseated, he remembered that woman and looked around to find her standing just next to him. " You may enter" she told him, "Boss is inside with your brother."<p>

She snapped her hands again and the door was magically open, revealing a huge dining room with faint candle lights hanging above the ceiling. The entire room looked luxurious, however, not the dining table itself. A mountain of food leftovers were on it and he could still hear someone chewing loudly at the food, leading his eyes towards the rude chewing noise, he saw his brother sitting on one of the chair of the dining table, eating everything in his glory. **"Luffy!" **he yelled and ran over to his brother, knocking his head down on the food he was eating. "What the hell are you doing here? You had me worried!" he asked angrily, not noticing another presence in the room.

"You don't have to hit me!" Luffy frowned as soon as he lifted his head from his food,"There's this nice woman who bought me here with her awesome magic and this uncle kindly serve me all this delicious meal!" the young man explained with a huge innocent smile on his face.

"Uncle?" Ace questioned Luffy.

"Him." Luffy pointed his finger to the man sitting across him in the dining table.

The man had stitches across his face and his black hair was slicked back very neatly. He looked very rich, with all the expensive looking suit and mantle he wore, Ace guess he's the boss who he needed answers from. He looked very familiar, but Ace couldn't tell who he exactly is.

Frowning, Ace asked the man, "You. What do you want? Who are you?"

A smirk was pestered across the boss face before he answered "I'm Crocodile and I need you to do me a favor."

He definitely know and heard of that name before. Crocodile, the richest man in this town, who likes to do whatever he wanted to. "And what is it that you even drag Luffy into this?" Ace asked impatiently.

"Relax Fire fist. I mean no harm, I just need you to do something for me. But I know it took more than just asking you, that why I bought your precious gluttony brother here…" he smiled, "…as a hostage."

"**Nani? I'm a hostage?"** Luffy suddenly exclaimed, "I never thought being a hostage could be this fun!"

With that said from Luffy's mouth, Ace pound Luffy's face a little harder this time , "Are you an idiot? You are giving me troubles!" he yelled, " and you…" he looked back at Crocodile, "What exactly do you want me to do?"

"Simple," he smirked, "I just need a strong man like you to save princess Nefertari Vivi from her tower. Bring her here to me in a week time and I promise to release your brother and give you 100 thousand belis as an additional price. How about it?"

"Just that? I got my brother back and that much of money just from rescuing a princess from some castle? Are you joking? You could have asked one of your own man to get her, like that witch woman of yours."

Crocodile chuckled at Ace's words and said, "I would have had them to get her if they could."

"What do you mean by that?" Ace asked with slight annoyance in his voice. This man is not spontaneous and he doesn't like that.

"Haven't you heard of the story of the princess Nefertari?" Crocodile asked.

"No."

"Nefertari Vivi, a beautiful princess of Alabasta was locked away ten years ago in the highest tower of the deaths end castle." Crocodile began while Ace looked at him with annoyance, _'Aaahh, another boring tale.' _he groaned.

"People who enter that tower never came back alive, that is why I need you." Crocodile pointed at Ace.

"That's all about the princess? I thought you have more to say!"

"I am to marry the princess." Crocodile calmly stated, "One thing you need to know, the reason that princess is locked up in that tower by his own father is because she is cursed."

"And why would you wanted to marry a cursed princess anyway? Can't you just ask you witch woman to do her magic to get the princess?"

"With a man's kiss, her curse will be broken and my dear Robin couldn't just enter the tower freely because the entire castle enabled any kind of magic. However, on why I wanted to marry the princess, the matter is none of your concern."

Ace snorted, "So, what curse does this princess possessed? And what exactly is in that castle?"

"You sure are an annoying little brat who asked lots of questions."

"Well, I need a whole lot of information so I could survive getting out from that tower to bring you your future wife and have my brother back! Now answer my questions!"

"As expected from Fire fist Ace, an impatient young man indeed." He smirked, " Well, Alabasta had crisis ten years ago because of her curse. The place didn't rain and everything near Alabasta did not grow and every plant dried out and died just at her presence. Poor little girl was locked up at the age of 6 in that dark castle of death, filled with creatures her country witches had summoned to protect her. The witches of Alabasta promised king Cobra that the princess can be saved and will be saved with a man's kiss." Crocodile suddenly stopped, until Ace asked another question, "Then why do they set traps and creatures to protect the princess?"

The witch woman answered for Crocodile, "Her father wanted this man she will kiss to be a strong, brave man. And for the reward, that brave soul could marry her and be the prince as well as the next king of Alabasta."

Crocodile laughed manically at her answer, "Robin, Robin…" he shook his head, "You don't have to tell him that part."

"So, you are using me to be a king." Ace stated bluntly, "Just like they said, you are a truly sly man."

"You see… When I become a king, you can have all you want, I'll grant you everything as long as you do what I ask you to. Bring the princess to me."

"I don't need anything except for my brother." Ace said, "As long as you return my brother to me and promise to leave us alone, I will bring the princess to you."

Crocodile applaud for what he had heard from Fire fist, "That's what I want to hear from you. I suggest you better start your journey, given your time is only one week. Don't worry about your brother, I'll let him enjoy all the food he wants until you come back with my princess that is."

"You don't have to tell me that. Now give me a log pose or a map to that place, I'll be back before this week ends." Ace said confidently, looking at his sleeping brother. 'Since when did he fell asleep? Baka…'

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 1<strong>

**I hope you like it…**

**Vivi would appear next chapter, so stay tuned… remember to review ;)**

**Sorry if my grammar is not good enough for you, I'm trying my very best here. I love writing stories and I'm learning to write in English. A help from a beta would be helpful.**

**Again, Thank you for reading… don't be too harsh on the review yo.**

**Ja…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone. **

**I finally got myself an amazing beta and I hope you'll enjoy this story better without have to deal with my horrible grammar. **

**Oceanwind:**

**Just want to say this again, thank you so much for your help! I promise to improve my writing, while I can learn a lot from you **

**Mikila94:**

**Yes! I kind of got this idea from Shrek. However, Tangled and Rapunzel were the two that actually inspired me to write this story. I was actually going to make Ace as a thief, but somehow that doesn't really fit and I want to make my story as original as possible Thanks for pointing that out.**

**DawnAngel14:**

**Glad to hear you enjoy reading this! ;) I love Ace/Vivi, but too bad there're not many fanfics or artwork on them (well my favorite Ace/Vivi fanfic so far is Oceanwind's Letters from Ace). Anyway, thanks for offering to beta, but as you know Oceanwind has helped me on this one, I'll go back to you if he's busy ;) I hope you'll enjoy my story until the end of it. **

**I hope you'll all enjoy this chapter!**

**I do not own One Piece.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

That woman Robin had everything prepared. She had provided him maps and a log pose, and even given him map was helping him a lot;it was detailed to the point of perfection. He wouldn't have gotten very far without the map at his side.

It had been two nights and three days since his trip had started and he was finally here. He sighed with content, 'Finally,' he thought, 'Just have to go through this old bridge and I'll be right in front of the castle entrance in less than 5 minutes. Here I come princess!'

The bridge rocked dangerously underneath him. It seemed like it would sway wildly at even the slightest touch. He felt the worn wood squeak beneath his feet and several of the steps crack and give way as he advanced. "Damn it, I need to be careful or I'll fall."

As soon as he reached the front door of the castle he broke the huge door with a simple punch. Stepping inside the dark hallway he saw the place was teaming with monsters and all of them had stopped in their tracks to look at him maliciously.

"Where is the princess?" he yelled.

His yell seemed to jolt the monsters into action but he was ready. Lighting up his two fists with fires he managed to burn each one of the monsters approaching him.

"That was easy." He smirked, "Now, where could the princess be?"

* * *

><p>She was looking out of the window like she does every day, waiting for her prince charming to come and save her. It had been ten years since the first time she was here, waiting and waiting, but that prince of hers, her one true love never come. She was a hopeless romantic, she believed someday that, that person will come, he will come, even after ten years, she still believed in that man that will save her and break her curse, that man who will become her husband, the father of her children and the king of her beloved kingdom. She imaged him to be handsome, young, strong and brave, but when would he come? Time was starting to tick away and if he didn't show up soon she would be an old maid, and who wants to save an old maid? She didn't want to die in this place. She didn't want to be saved only when she grew old and weak. She wanted to enjoy her youth outside of this castle.<p>

Several times she heard noises coming from outside of her tower, sometimes from the first floor. She knew that someone was coming for her, but they never reached her. She assumed they probably died or ran away from the beasts below, the guardians of this castle, her guardians.

Suddenly, she heard the loud banging sound which made her startled and stood up from where she sat near the window. That's definitely another one of her potential saviors, definitely.

"Where is the princess?" a voice yelled and this made her jumped in excitement. This one sure sounded cocky. She'd never heard the voice of her savior, except for this one.

"Please God, please let him be the one!" she prayed to herself with excitement leaking from her voice.

Soon, she heard the growling of the monsters, which sounded like they were starting their attack. After a few minutes, there was a disappointing silence that had stolen into the room and she sighed in defeat.

"Princess, where are you?" she heard her soon to be savior call out to her.

"What should I do? Should I call out for him? Or should I just wait here for him, and pretend I am sleeping?" Vivi asked herself unsure to how to make the situation romantic.

'If I called out to him that would be so unromantic. Right! I'll just pretend I'm sleeping and wait for him to come to my room and kiss me!' and with that thought the princess quickly combed her long baby blue hair, tidying up her beautiful long white dress and threw herself on her bed and set herself straight with her eyes closed and folded her hands, laying them in between her chest, waiting for her prince to come into her room and kiss her.

* * *

><p>"Where is that woman?" Ace growled as he scratched his head with his right hand.<p>

Walking up the stairs he kept calling out for the princess, but there was still no answer. He looked all over the room in that castle, frying all the monsters he came across and avoiding traps very successfully, until he reach on top of the castle, the highest tower and the last door of the castle hehad yet to open.

"You better be in there princess."

He opened the door and took in the fragrance of the room. The smell was heavenly, like that of a certain flower. The one thought that crossed his mind was the stereotypical thought that this could only be a princess's room.

His eyes soon found the huge bed, and there he saw the princess lying on the bed, obviously faking her sleep and the sight of that made him smirked as he walked towards her.

As soon as Ace caught the face of the princess, he felt a slight thudding against his chest. This woman was beautiful. Even though he had seen several, the one in front of him was giving him a foreign feeling, it was a good feeling. 'Is she really cursed?' he thought. The feeling he thought he would get when he finally met her was different than the reality. She seemed like a fragile young woman, the kind that has the power to grow anything and not the other way round.

"Wake up princess, I'm getting you out of here," he said sternly feeling a blush tinting his cheeks.

No respond.

"Oi, oi, hime-sama." He shook her shoulder, trying to get her attention and getting her to open her eyes.

Still no respond.

"What is wrong with you?" Ace sweat dropped, "I know you are faking that sleep."

Then he saw the princess began to mold her lips like she was begging him to kiss her.

Her lips looked soft and tempting. He gulped at the sight and began to frown a little. No. There is no way he is going to kiss her, anyhow Crocodile would be the one, and he knew that evil man wouldn't be pleased if he found out Ace kissed his future wife.

"Oi! Wake up!" he shook her

"What is wrong with y-!" her yelling stopped as soon as she opened her eyes,and she stared intently at the man before her. "Wow…" she whimpered sheepishly.

Ace who was also lost in her eyes, snapped to reality as soon as he heard her whimper, "Princess, I might sound a little rude right now, but could you please get up so we can get out of here?" he said softly as he walked a few steps away from the beautiful princess.

"Why didn't you kiss me?" she asked innocently, her voice sounded a little disappointed.

"I am not allowed to," he answered.

"Why?" another question, how annoying.

"Questions can come afterwards, now let's get out of here," Ace said as he quickly pulled her out of the bed.

"Get your important stuff, we'll be leaving this hell of yours in a few minutes," he smirked at her, making her blush bright red in an instant.

* * *

><p>Outside the castle, the princess looked at the dried plants around her, feeling happy yet sad at the same time she turned to look at her savior, and felt tears start to form in her eyes.<p>

"Thank you," she managed to choke out and smiled brightly at him.

Feeling something flopping in his heart at the sight of the beauty smiling at him, his face blushed a little, "N-No problem."

"So…" she drew nearer towards him, "why didn't you kiss me?" she asked shamelessly.

"Well, I shouldn't," he replied, lowering his orange hat to avoid looking into her eyes.

"Then why have you come to my rescue?"Vivi asked frowning at his answer.

"I was asked by someone named Crocodile. The man who will become you husband." Ace looked back up into her eyes with his piercing black orbs.

"What? So you are saying that I'm going to marry some coward instead of you my brave savior? I don't want that," she pointed out, looking very stubborn.

"Then what do you want? Going back to that? I don't think so!" Ace yelled at her.

"I want you to be my husband. You, a strong, brave man who has saved me from that place. Of course I don't want to go back, but I don't want to marry a coward who asked someone to do his deeds in order to get me! Why do you agree to him anyways! You are such a stupid man,"she half shouted and this time, the tears of sadness began to stream down across her angelic face

"Shut up!" he snapped at her, "You don't know anything about me. That person has my brother as a hostage, I have no choice but to do as he says!" he pointed out aloud, then lowered his voice and looked down, trying to cover his eyes with his hat.

"I don't deserve someone like you. I'm just a poor man who's living with his brother in the woods in a small tree house, living like a jungle man," he admitted.

"I don't care where you live or how poor you are, I wanted a brave man as my husband, not a coward." With that said, Vivi walkedaway from Ace.

"How could this happen to me!" she yelled

"Hey! Where do you think you are going?"

"Somewhere!Anywhere! Leave me alone!" she yelled as she kept walking away from him.

"How troublesome," Ace sighed noticing her princess antics.

Vivi had starting walking in a random direction or as she would put it 'to wherever she wanted', with Ace following from behind. She became tired few minutes after, because she's not used to walking,

Ace kneeled down in front of her, facing his back in front of Vivi. "Get on!" he insisted.

"Why should I? You are not going to be my husband anyways."

"Get on or me dragging you? Your choice princess," he raised his brow slightly, waiting for her answer.

"Fine…" she agreed in defeat after a few moments.

She love being on his back like this. He reminded her of her father, more likely what her father used to do with her, playing with her, giving her piggy back ride, the story reading and all others memories of her father came crashing back at her. She missed him so much.

"If you are hungry, just tell me, I'll go hunt something for you," the man who was carrying her said and she just nodded. His back was warm and his scent… His scent was like something she'd never smelled before. It was something very addictive and Vivi couldn't help but tightened her arms around his neck, not too tight that it would choke him.

Felling her arms tightened around him, his face reddened a little. They both stayed insilence along the way, until the princess fallen asleep on his back.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 2<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter.. :)**

**Remember to review, but please don't be too harsh xp**

**I'm still working on Chapter 3, and I hope I could update ASAP.**

_**Credits to Oceanwind, who had generously helped me with my grammar/ writing problem.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Credits to my super awesome beta, Oceanwind! :)**

**Mikila94: lol, there will be no donkey, and i doubt that Sabo will appear in this story. Like I did mention before, i want this story to be as original as possible, so this story will not be following Shrek story line (especially starting from this Chapter). :) I hope you'll like this chapter.**

**Here's chapter 3.**

**Enjoy reading!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

"Wow! That's amazing! How did you do that?"Vivi asked, her eyes wide as she looked back and forth from the wonder she had just beheld. Her shock didn't leave as her eyes traveled to the camp fire to Ace, and back again.

"I ate the devil fruit, Meramera no mi," Ace said grinning from ear to ear obviously flattered.

"D-devil fruit?" the princess gasped with amusement.

"I didn't know they really exist! So, how does it feel to have the power of fire?" she asked Ace with excitement, "You can pretty much do anything!"

From Ace point of view, the princess looked extremely adorable right now. The way she smiled and laughed really made him very happy for some reason. She reminded him of Luffy, his stupid brother who was most likely enjoying himself being a hostage.

"I do feel powerful and superior at times, but I have price to pay. I can no longer swim,"he answered the grin not leaving his face despite the now grim atmosphere.

"That's a deep price to pay," Vivi nodded solemnly.

"Actually not really, I live deep in the woods, so the possibility to swim is close to none."

"Wait, so, does that mean you can't have a bath?"

"Well, what do you think? Do I smell bad?" Ace asked. He grinned widely as he narrowing the gap between them and scooted closer to her on the log they were sitting on. He stretched and tugged his shirt off hoping to get the best scent to waft off his body towards the princess. He continued his stretch and nonchalantly let his arm drape over Vivi's shoulder at the same time.

The princess eyes widened in surprise and her face turned very red in an instant. Ace couldn't help but chuckled at her reaction.

"N-no…" she whimpered softly and looked away from him.

"What are you so embarrassed about? Vivi hime-sama?" he asked, teasing her and enjoying the blush that deepened on her face.

"N-nothing," she answered a little louder this time tugging herself free from his grasp and adverting her eyes from his sculpted body.

"Oh!" he half shouted causing Vivi to jump slightly next to him. How could he have forgotten something so important?

"I haven't introduced myself properly to you."

"Uh?" the princess responded, finally looking back at him.

Ace stood up from where he was seated, took of his hat,and he bowed to the princess, "My apologies, my name is Portgas D. Ace, very pleased to meet you princess."

Ace might have been living in the woods like a jungle man, but he knew manners. He remembered everything his deceased mother had thought him, including manners. However, Luffy, his adoptive brother was quite the opposite of him in term of manners. Ace was glad at least Luffy knows how to say thank you.

"P-pleased to meet you too…" the princess blushed a little at his action. She sure hasn't expected this man to be such a _gentleman_.

"Call me Ace."

"Okay, Ace. You may call me Vivi," the Princess said while she smiled shyly at him.

He couldn't possibly just call the princess by her name, that would be rude, wouldn't it? But she insisted, so he might as well try to.

"Let's see about that, princess," he chuckled and flashed another infamous grin.

Vivi didn't respond and silence filled the camp. The only sound that met his ears was the peaceful sound of the crackling fire. The sky began to darken around them, and his stomach growled in protest. Their food supply had run low, and he cursed himself for not monitoring the food ration better. The fire would undoubtedly keep wild animals away and he couldn't sense any

"Stay right here,"he told her as he stood up before she could question him.

"Where are you going?"

Ace turned his back, looking down at the questioner and the first thing his eyes caught was her pair of beautiful eyes, glimmering in the camp fire light. The sight caused him to freeze for a moment until her voice broke him from his trance.

"So?"

"Aa…That…" he mouthed softly, trying to remembering her question.

"I'm going to get us some food at the small town across the river."

"Can't you just take me with you? I don't want to stay here alone. It's so dark and…"

"You are cursed remember?" he reminded the princess.

She looked down at the dried ground she stepped on and sighed in disappointment.

"Yea, the curse," she muttered.

Ace kneeled down in front of her and smiled when she looked up at his face.

"Don't worry princess," he reassured her in a soothing tone, "the coast is clear. There are no sign of any wild beast or even another human being aside from us around here."

"How do you know?" she sulked, crossing her arms over her chest. Her bottom lip puffing out as she let a breath of air escape her lips, and her eyes narrowed ever so slightly in his direction.

"I just know," he said confidently. She didn't look too reassured and he sighed and breathed out another response to ease her.

"Instinct."

"Instinct?"

"Yep!Daijobu! (means: Don't worry) Just stay where you are, and I'll be back soon enough." he stood up from his squatting spot and started to walk away.

"Wait!"

Without looking over his shoulder, Ace groaned.

"What now?"

"How did you know about my curse?"

"Your future husband told me all about it. Now will you excuse me…"

"Kiss me!" she demanded.

"What?"

"Kiss me!"

"Are you crazy? I told you I couldn't!" he yelled back with embarrassment. He was glad he didn't turn his head around, because if he did, she could have seen his blush.

"Ace. You know I'm cursed. Have you ever thought about what it could do to the place you are taking me to? Just look at this place. Was it dried up like this before we got here? Think about it! It'd be best to just break the curse right now and_ then_ deliver me to Crocodile," she sounded so cocky, like she had won him over. And she was right. Her curse could do serious problem to _his_ tropical woods and the town would suffer greatly. He sighed and rubbed his hands over his face before he slowly turned over to face her.

"I haven't thought of that," he admitted slowly, letting the words escape his mouth like they were leaving a bitter after taste.

"See… Now kiss me! You said you _couldn't_, so that means you _would _if you could, am I right Ace-kun?" she sounded like she was teasing him, yet her face was looking seriously eager.

This woman was just as needy as any other women he had known, very needy and very thick faced. _'What's so good about kissing anyways?'_ he thought as he turned around to see the princess had already prepared herself in kissing stance. Her chest was heaving like a typical heroine that she had probably read about in one of her books, her eyes were closed and her lips were ever so slightly puckered. Her hand shot out and pulled him closer to her and he couldn't help but grinned a little at her antics. Did she seriously think he would cave this easily?

"No way!" he answered loudly next to her ear, which made her squealed from shock and he was gone like the wind, as soon as she opened her eyes.

* * *

><p>"Women…" he cursed, "Royalty or commoners are all the same."<p>

He muttered as he walked down the street, with a slight blush on his face.

The town was lively, and they seemed to have a little festival going on tonight. Some chicks purposely sliding themselves against him, throw a wink his way, and he did not like it one bit. What was with girls lately? He took off his shirt and they all acted strangely and wanted to _touch_ him. He huffed knowing that at least the situation was way better that it was in his town.

"Nii-san! Come and buy some of our merchandise! Cheap and I guarantee your satisfaction," an old man said coming out of seemingly nowhere and blocking his path.

"No thanks," Ace answered calmly, not even looking at the old man's stall.

Looking around the street, he finally caught a sight of a few food stalls, just around the corner.

He quickly ran towards the first food stall that sells takoyaki. The squid merman looked up from his cooking to his new customer.

"Nii-san, how many takoyaki would you like?" the owner asked, a polite smile forming on his lips.

"All of them!" Ace exclaimed, feeling his stomach growl loudly as the smells assaulted his nose.

"Sure thing, but make sure you have the money," The merman said with a knowing smile.

'Crap!' Ace exclaimed inwardly, 'Money! I didn't have a single beli with me.'

"Err…" he muttered, couldn't bring himself to look at the takoyaki seller.

"Oi, oi, nii-san, don't tell me you don't have any money with you."

Bullseye! He knew.

Ace, who didn't know what to respond, just scratched his head and laughed nervously.

"Then what are doing here?"

Ace could practically see the sweat building on the merman's brow at his antics. He grinned sheepishly letting his hands wander over to the free samples and popping one in his mouth. This stuff was _good._

"Looking for food. I usually hunt, but with the princess hanging around me, I couldn't hunt."

"Princess?" the merman questioned, "You mean your girlfriend?"

"No, and it's none of your business! I just need food to feed myself and her. We haven't eaten anything since lunch," he felt a frown stealing over his lips. Since when was he as loosed lipped as his brother?

"Then go get yourself some money, that way you can buy some food. Now will you excuse me, I have customers _with money_ to feed."

Ace sulked at the thought of getting some money. He didn't come out here to work for money, he just needed food! This takoyaki seller looked like he could need some help, struggling to sell all by himself.

"Then would you hire me?"

"Huh? I don't have the money to hire you! I'm doing fine myself."

"Just pay me with your takoyaki leftover. Deal?"

The merman looked unsure. He stared at Ace's face for quite some time and then to his female customer behind Ace. Finally hearing the grumbling costumers behind Ace he sighed.

"Deal," he said extending his hand with a smile on his face.

* * *

><p>Vivi had been walking around the camp fire for minutes, <em>'No, hours perhaps…'<em> she thought. She was getting scared of the dark and silence, hoping her savior would come back soon. She had been walking around the camp fire to calm herself, but it didn't work. She was feeling restless and now hunger was beginning to set in as well.

All of a sudden she could hear a low chuckle from behind one of the dried bush. She gulped and her whole body was trembling with fear. She swore she could hear a foot step coming closer and closer to her, and whatever that thing is, it was growling like a beast and the worst thing was, she couldn't see it.

This thing couldn't be an animal. If it was, it should have died, before it could even come this close to her.

"Ace, is that you?" she asked her voice shaking and cracking. She was hoping it was really her savior, who was just trying to scare her.

She could feel an invincible hand touching and caressing her right cheek. This invincible being was so close to her, she could feel hot breath brushing against her skin.

"What a beautiful young woman you are," a low voice growled just next to her right ear as she felt something snake around her waist, pulling her close to the creature in front of her so that she could feel its body against hers.

"W-what are you? Let me go!" she yelled and tried to fight her way out of the creatures grip, but it was too strong and its body was as hard as stone.

The invincible creature hushed her.

"I'm taking you with me, my new bride," It said as it touched one of Vivi's bosoms with its invincible hand.

"**Get your hands off of me you filthy creature! Let me go!"** Vivi gasped feeling rage course through her veins. How dare he touch her this way?

"Creature?" it responded calmly, as its body became visible to Vivi.

The creature has the posture of a human; however, his face was half lion, half man.

"I'm a man," he growled, "and in the future, call me Absalom-sama, my bride."

Panic began to set in now. Although she had all been for protecting herself and showing this creature man just who was boss a sudden weakness seemed to pulse through her body. She felt helpless as she struggled to get out of his grasp. A name was bubbling up on her throat, a name she wanted to scream out. Giving in as fear over took her his name came tumbling off her lips.

"**No! Ace, help! Ace!"**Vivi yelled, feeling the panic take over her body.

* * *

><p><strong>End of Chapter 3<strong>

**Remember to r&r! :) Hope you all enjoyed reading this chapter.**


End file.
